Displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) can use groups of light-emitting diode (LED) lights to provide a backlight for the display. Many display systems do not have any backlight dimming control. Without backlight dimming control, the brightness of the backlight LEDs might be kept at a maximum level regardless of whether the image being displayed is dark or bright. In such a display system, most of the light energy can turn into heat, and power efficiency can suffer when the image or part of the image is relatively dark.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. In some cases, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.